Juntos por simpre
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Un muy pequeño One-Shot dedicado a Shikaku y Yoshino por tener a mi personaje favorito a quien tantas amamos. Porque hay que admitir que hicieron a Shikamru, y lo hicierón MUY bien, aun si es ficticio. Espero les guste, a mi me parecio tierno.


De nuevo esta parado en la puerta, apoyado en el marco y con los brazos cruzados. La mira detenidamente, esa mujer problemática que logro volverlo loco, que lo hizo dejar de ser el vago de su juventud y lo convirtió en un hombre responsable de familia, u esposo y padre amoroso, que daría su vida por su familia sin dudarlo, y que aunque oculte sus sentimientos a menudo y trate de parecer severo con su hijo, todos saben que lo ama.

Y su esposa, su mujer, su amada, que cocina de espaldas a él, ajena a que la observa, tan agresiva como siempre, tan rebelde, pero tan dulce al mismo tiempo, porque toda mujer es dulce con el hombre que ama, y el no puede sentirse mas seguro de eso. Ella aun logra que la desee, los años han pasado, pero ella tiene la misma figura, los mismos pechos pequeños y delicados, la misma cintura diminuta y aquellas firmes piernas, su piel es suave como la seda y deliciosa como la miel.

Ella siempre ha sido mas pequeña que él, y eso le encanta, porque cabe perfectamente entre sus brazos, donde ambos saben que siempre estará protegida. La ama, desde el día que la vio sintió algo, aun si ella siempre le gritaba y reprendía por ser tan flojo, aun si a él no le interesaban las chicas. Pero por razones de la vida, ellos terminaron juntos, y ninguno se quejo por ello.

Ellos sabían que no eran una pareja común, no se tomaban de la mano en público ni se mostraban afectuosos, ella era demasiado orgullosa para dar la iniciativa, él demasiado flojo para intentarlo. Pero la intimidad era diferente, con besos y caricias se decían lo que sentían.

Él adoraba oírla murmurar su nombre cuando la hacia sucumbir, ella adoraba el gruñido de él cuando no podía aguantarlo más. Eran la una unión perfecta, y la mejor prueba de eso era su hijo, una mezcla de dos personas no podía haber.

Su hijo era su orgullo, un joven ya adulto en un par de sentidos, aunque aun un niño en el amor, razón de mas para que le reprochara por su cobardía, él no toleraba a los cobardes, pero, sin embargo, había una razón por la que no lo hacia, un motivo por el cual no lo culpaba, y ese era que lo entendía, entendía a su hijo, porque él paso por lo mismo. Temiéndole a una mujer problemática, agresiva, y orgullosa, pero también delicada y sensible.

Y ella se giro, delicadamente y con un movimiento lento y femenino, demasiado para su personalidad extrovertida. Y le sonrío, de la misma forma que siempre, como lo hacia solo con él, porque para ella, él era especial, así como lo era ella para él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes mirándome?- Regaño ella con las manos en las caderas, él ni se encogió de hombros y le dedico una sonrisa, lo que la hizo bufar y caminar hacia él.- ¡Hombres!- Él se agacho a besarla delicadamente y tras unos segundos ella se separo sonrojada.- Nos puede ver Shikamaru.

-Déjalo, el sigue en el jardín.- Se separo y se coloco en la ventana que daba al jardín trasero, su mujer se acerco también y por el cristal contemplaron a Shikamaru y Temari jugando al Shogi, el iba ganando lógicamente, y ella molesta por ello. En una distracción de su hijo, Temari logro tomar una pieza de él, y sonrío orgullosa de ello, como consecuencia, su hijo se sonrojo y giro la cara e hizo una mueca de fastidio claramente falsa.

-No le ganara ¿Por qué sigue intentándolo?

-Porque es muy orgullosa para rendirse, me recuerda a alguien.- Sonrío a pesar del golpe de su esposa furiosa, pero repentinamente ella también sonrío.

-Ambos se parecen. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que pase para que acepten la verdad?

-Si tardan lo que nosotros, ya lo harán. Shikamaru me pidió permiso para llevarla al bosque.

-Allí fue donde tu y yo nos hicimos novios, y nos comprometimos el mismo día.

-Tendremos una nuera pronto.

-La historia se repite. Exactamente las mismas personalidades y el mismo lugar.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Es una costumbre que tenemos los Nara.- Sonrío al saberse igual que todos los demás hombres del clan.-Ya me lo decía mi padre.

-A mi no me molesta que se repita una y otra vez.- Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Shikaku y él le tomo la mano disimuladamente.- Merece la pena que así suceda siempre, orgullosos hasta el fin, pero siempre terminan juntos.

-Eso me gusta.- Murmuro y giro su cara para verla.- Juntos por siempre.

* * *

Ojala les gustara, unas cuantas líneas dedicadas a esta pareja a quien tanto admiro, miren que para hacer un hijo así….Ufff, eso si que es amor del bueno. En fin, lo hago porque hay que reconocer que hay que amarlos, nos dieron el regalo del precioso y sensual Shikamaru por quien tantas morimos. Sinceramente se les agradece mucho.


End file.
